bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme", Season 4, episode 20, 140th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? / Bear Helps Tutter Rhyme Words by Using Doc Hogg's Cookbook Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear talks about what rhymes are / Does a rap and What Do You Think? Well, I'm an orange Bear and I'm here to say I have something to rhyme with for today There's a lamp hanging on the wall, 50 inches too tall Vines grow, feet dance low, got to get to know Please don't why, I don't want to cry I went to the kitchen and I had to rhyme with itching My skin scratches when I chuckle My belt is too big to fit that buckle Go check the fridge, see the freezer's edge Saying, "Hey Bear, I think I need some eggs for me!" Have you had an early morning, so are we? I almost went to the table, tripping on his leg willing and able I don't know what makes you say, "What the crack?" I have many beverages as a 6 pack Cost 75 cents for a third quarter, it's living in the past Something to rhyme with along that says "pat" But hey, I am going too fast! Did you get all that? We couldn't be done for anything The same goes on for a little something I need to go take a shower Water's too slow and running out of power Went on the toilet, read on my newspaper Do your job and read the local paper This is telling me that I am on my way To tell me I have something to rhyme with today Oh, yeah! I'd be guessing there's no regret to lay I have something to rhyme with today Word! Pip and Pop Talk About Puddles Bear: Wow. You guys know a lot about rhyming. Let's continue. (reads aloud) "This is me sitting on the couch and doing nothing. This Bear can teach absolutely anything." "I know I smell real good, he knows the sniffer in the nose will be in the mood." My nose is a lot better than teaching me how to smell good this time. (Pip and Pop approach him.) Hey, guys. What's up? Pip: Bear, you're not gonna believe this! Pop: A sticky mud puddle had ruined my vacation! Bear: At which? Pip: The Sequoia City hotel! Pop: My feet are sticky after we got back from the hotel! Bear: (sighs) Guys, come on. It's not so bad. Most likely, I will do Rain, Rain, Go Away in a long version at music class. Pip and Pop: Earlier? Bear: Yeah, in like; decades, at least. Pop: But my feet were sticky. Pip: And disgusting from his toes! Bear: Guys, living room. Now. (Cut to: Living Room - Bear is cooling off Pip and Pop's feet with a hair dryer.) Bear: There. Now, how's everybody feeling? Pip and Pop: Absolutely clean! Pip: Well, Etta told me we were going on the Sequoia City Hotel for 4 days. I'd said, my feet were sticky from the sand. Pop: It's "mud", Pip. Not "sand". Bear: Do not be so purple, you guys. It's all because of the Big Blue Book of Stories and Rhymes, I could say something like this: "The otters all stayed at a hotel for 4 days and 3 nights, because Pip approached the mud puddle in the sand and got sticky for all the sights. Pop approached the waves in the water because Ray is cooling the water off and not warm. Otto believes that hot water may cause him harm." Pip: He made that up! Pop: It doesn't say that! Pip: Then, what page? Bear: Uh...oops! Lost my....my place, but it's... (closes the book) It's in here. Pop: But the book does say, "normal water is like actual water with waves. They want to pack our bags and leave the hotel in a daze." Bear: I believe so, they are most honestly. That Etta and Otto will never show up! Pip: (giggles) You always say that, Bear. Pop: (opens the kitchen door) We'll be in The Otter Pond in a few hours, Bear. Bear: See you, guys! Have fun! Well, I'm sure they left. Now I think it's time for me to go upstairs to the bathroom by myself. (exits the kitchen) Ojo in the Bathroom [When Bear got to the bathroom, a bubble pops right into Bear's face.] Bear: Gah! [spots Ojo taking a bath] Ojo, what are you doing? Ojo: Canoeing. It seems like to be taking on water. Bear: This is not okay. Use your own bathroom. Ojo: Oh. Right. [unplugs the bathtub, water runs out] No canoe in my bathroom. Soaking makes it feel better. I often say that water feels like I'm blue. Bear: Why is that, Ojo? Ojo: I was a youngster who sang "Rub a Dub Dub" earlier. Therefore, I went to rhyme something called "Three Men in a Tub". Sounds like a trickier rhyme to go with it. Bear: Three men in a tub. Never heard of it. Ojo: Yeesh, Bear. That rhyme never heard of in music class for like, 30 years. No one thinks a canoe can bring into my house, Bear. Bear: No one? Here, dry you off with a towel. That'll make your skin and fur even better. Ojo: Huh? Okay. (holds the towel and canoodles and swirls around) Hey...that towel is nice, Bear. I couldn't believe it. I can't believe I was pretending to be canoeing like Three Men in a Tub! Baa Baa Black Sheep Shadow: (singing) Baa Baa Black Sheep, have you any wool? Black Sheep: (singing voice) Yes, sir, yes, sir! / Three bags full! Shadow: (singing) There is one for the Master Master: Thanks, Black Sheep. (grunts) Why, I can really gather some wool. Shadow: (singing) Then one for the Dame Dame: Oh, Thank you, Black Sheep. (grunts) I'm going to knit a sweater. Shadow: (singing) And one for the Little Boy who lives down the lane Little Boy: Thank you, Black Sheep. I'm going to make a cool ninja outfit out of this. Black Sheep: (shaking) Brr. I'm cold. Brr. A Rhyming Celebration Well it all seems we're in one big nation I'm going in for a Rhyming Celebration Jeremiah took the package to the General Store On the aisles I need to buy, right out through the door So afraid of mice, my head has lice The clock strikes ten, go to bed again Growing up for some cooperation It all seems to cheer up for some Rhyming Celebration Well I love every thing about your day Just a little, just a little weekend to spend Got to get a little bit of helping out today You know how much everything is true when it's not going to end No one wonders he couldn't depend or rely That's the reason why The fastest rhyme in the nation You know it's time for a Rhyming celebration I don't need all this information I've now had needed a Rhyming Celebration Riddles, poems, writings and articles Hey, these were such miracles! Ever thought I was finding your attention To go on for a Rhyming Celebration Yeah, I like everything rhymes in the cooperation To go for a rhyming celebration Luna tells Bear the day of everything rhymes / The Goodbye Song [Bear turns off the kitchen light.] Bear: Wow. What a day we had. Hey, I bet Luna will love to hear all about it. Come on. Let's go tell her. And By the way, One last thing before I go, I would love to hear the last rhyme in the night. Even the stars.Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts